


we found love in a hopeless place

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, the jumpship™, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: Ava and Sara take some private time in the jumpship.





	we found love in a hopeless place

~~~~Ava had tilted her head to hide that rosy hue on her cheeks she hated but knew very well was betraying her feelings for the blonde captain. Her eyes had shot upward, wanting to catch another glimpse of Sara’s face on the monitor. Having, finally, picked up on all the flirting she would so casually throw her way, Sara had invited her over. Poor Ava, taken by surprise – or rather, caught unprepared, had stammered her response; _yeah, yeah, I'll—I'll be right over, sure, see you in a sex—sec, shit_. The few seconds it took Ava to terminate the transmission and open a portal, she ate up cursing herself for that last bit of their conversation.

Now, though, as she sits here, propped against the cool wall of the jumpship, Sara’s head in her lap, Ava knows she's never felt more laid-back.

Her hand is lost in the sea of blonde waves that is Sara’s hair. Long fingers card their way through thick strands.

Sara looks so angelic, her guard let down, retelling the team's shenanigans during their latest mission with so much enthusiasm that Ava can't help but smile softly. The captain uses her free hand while talking, the other remaining anchored on her chest with Ava's other hand in it. Sara occasionally squeezes Ava's hand when she gets to how the team almost didn't make it before the anachronism would cement in the timeline. Her blue eyes are practically sparkling when they meet Ava's.

Ava winces with shyness and her eyes fall on the captain’s lips; she notices how her lips rock that curl at the edges as she’s talking. Ava mirrors the shy smile. 

Sara's nose scrunches in a most adorable way when Ava rubs circles on a spot on the captain's head. 

A low hum of satisfaction escapes Sara’s lips before Ava is passing her hand again through Sara’s  _soft_  hair, establishing a hypnotizing rhythm.

Sara’s now stopped talking, her eyes have fallen closed. Despite all the embarrassment she'd felt when she'd indelicately remarked it earlier, she knows that the captain is tired.

Within the next minute, Sara's features soften and her breath evens; a look of content is gracing her face. 

Ava truly can’t think of anything more beautiful. 

Her head softly hits the wall behind her, her own lashes feeling too heavy. The warm feeling of affection carries her through until she gives herself up to sweet slumber. 


End file.
